Khawatir
by ambudaff
Summary: Molly menunggu Arthur pulang. Siapa yang datang?


**KHAWATIR**

Molly melihat jam di dinding. Hari sudah malam, menjelang tengah malam. Dan semua jarum jam di jam dinding itu menunjuk pada _mortal peril._

Molly menghela napas.

Arthur memang naik pangkat, tetapi jabatan barunya ini the _Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects_, sama saja dengan berjalan di atas jalan yang penuh dengan Death Eaters.

Bill, dengan wajah seperti itu, … entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Lupin saja tidak berani memastikan kontaminasi apa saja yang akan terjadi. Untung Fleur begitu setia padanya. Dan sejauh ini, belum ada yang berubah, kecuali selera makannya. Sekarang ia suka sekali pada daging mentah.

Charlie, begitu jauhnya. Rumania… Kalau ada sesuatu dengannya, sedangkan dia begitu jauhnya…

Percy, oh, Molly tak berani membayangkan. Dia dekat, tetapi begitu jauhnya…

Fred dan George… Mereka memang menjalankan toko lelucon, tetapi nyatanya _Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder_ mereka-lah yang membantu pada Death Eaters masuk ke Hogwarts… Tetapi sekarang mereka menjalankan seleksi yang ketat pada barang yang dijual dan siapa yang membelinya.

Ron, dia pergi dengan Hermione, membantu Harry. Entah di mana mereka kini. Kemarin lusa ada yang mengirim petunjuk misterius, dan Harry pergi mengeceknya. Sampai sekarang belum ada kabar dari mereka. Semoga…

Molly tak berani berterus terang bahwa ada dua orang lagi dalam daftar kekhawatirannya. Hermione dan Harry. Terutama Molly sangat khawatir pada Harry.

Ginny, mungkin Molly tak begitu khawatir. Dia ada di sisinya. Tetapi Molly juga tak bisa berhenti khawatir padanya.

Molly menghela napas panjang lagi. Sekarang, dia mesti berbuat apa? Pergi tidur? Bagaimana bisa? Arthur selalu membuatnya khawatir kalau dia belum pulang.

Membereskan rumah? Piring-piring sudah dua kali dilap hingga berkilau. Meja dilap, hingga tak ada noda setitikpun. Lantai sudah tiga kali dipel, sehingga kau bisa saja tergelincir oleh kilapnya.

Lalu apa? Membaca _Witch Weekly_? _Witch Weekly_ akhir-akhir ini penuh dengan artikel seperti _Berhati-hati saat Berbelanja: 10 Cara Mengenali Barang Berbahaya _lalu _Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kecelakaan Sihir di Rumah saat Tak Ada Auror, _dan entah artikel-artikel apa lagi. Artikel fashion, memasak, gosip, semua hilang diganti oleh artikel-artikel membosankan itu. Walau demikian, semuanya sudah tiga bahkan empat kali dibaca bolak-balik.

_Wizarding Wireless Network _juga sama saja. Celestine Warbeck sekarang jarang diputar sendiri, pasti saja mengiringi penyiarnya membacakan poin-poin membosankan tentang _Bagaimana Mengenali Apakah Keluargamu Benar-benar Keluargamu dan Bukan Death Eaters dalam Polyjuice._

Jadi, Molly tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Berdiam diri saja membuatnya makin khawatir.

BRUK…

Suara itu datang dari luar, dekat pintu.

Refleks Molly melirik jam di dinding, nama Arthur tidak pada _traveling_. Semua masih di _mortal peril_.

Arthur tidak akan suka ini, tapi ia harus membuka pintu untuk melihatnya. Molly mengacungkan tongkatnya, bersiaga. Pelan-pelan ia memutar tombol pintu dan menariknya.

Sesosok tubuh seperti berlutut di dekat pintu.

Molly mendekatinya. Berjongkok untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Sev .. Severus?"

Antara takut dan khawatir, Molly menjulurkan tangannya, memegang bahunya.

"Molly. Kalau .. boleh, aku ingin .."

"Masuklah. Masuklah, Severus," Molly melihat kanan-kiri, menenangkan hatinya, apakah ada orang lain yang melihat.

Masih dalam rasa takut, rasa khawatir, rasa ingin tahu, semua rasa bercampur aduk, Molly membimbing Severus masuk ke dapurnya.

"Duduklah," ia membimbing Severus ke meja dapur. Severus terhenyak. Dengan gemetar Molly melepas tangannya dari tubuh Severus.

Di dapur yang lebih terang, barulah terlihat bahwa seluruh tubuh Severus tertutup darah. Bahkan tangannya.

"Aku .. aku tidak bisa menyihir dengan .. tangan seperti ini.." Severus memperlihatkan tangan kanannya.

Molly mafhum. "_Episkey_," katanya pendek pada tangan Severus, dan sekejap tangan itu bersih dari ceceran darah.

Ia bergegas ke kotak P3KS (Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kecelakaan Sihir), mencari perban, salep, dan yang lainnya. Severus hanya memandanginya tak percaya.

"Molly," sahutnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" Molly masih mencari gunting di kotak P3KS.

"Seharusnya kau segera memanggil Auror tadi. Saat aku tidak bisa menyihir."

Molly berbalik. Severus tak berani memandang matanya. Ia hanya melihat lantai dan sepatunya.

Molly tak berbicara. Ia mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air hangat dari tongkat sihirnya. Lalu memasukkan waslap ke dalam baskom itu, dan mulai membersihkan wajah Severus dari darah.

Severus diam saja. Molly membersihkan darah di bajunya, di seluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang terlihat asal mula luka-lukanya. Molly mengambil salep dan membukanya. Ia menutul-nutulkan salep itu di asal lukanya.

Hening sejenak saat Molly membebat lukanya. Setelah ia selesai, ia membereskan semuanya ke kotak P3KS kembali.

Lalu duduk di hadapan Severus.

"Aku hanya ingin yakin, apakah kau yang mengirimkan petunjuk pada Harry kemarin lusa?" tanyanya langsung. Matanya menatap Severus lurus-lurus.

Severus mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bersirobok. Matanya mengiyakan. "Ya," katanya menguatkan.

Molly mengambil napas panjang. "Jadi, kau masih ada di pihak kami?"

Ia mengangguk.

Wajah Molly berubah. Penuh kekhawatiran.

Severus menarik napas, "Molly, terima kasih. Tapi, aku terpaksa mengambil tindakan ini. Maafkan aku," ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Molly mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Severus." Ia tahu, orang yang dikhawatirkan sekarang bertambah satu.

Severus mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, Molly," katanya lagi.

"_Obliviate_!"

* * *

Molly melihat jam lagi di dinding. Jarum yang bertuliskan "Arthur" kini menunjuk pada _traveling._ Sebentar lagi Arthur pulang.

Tapi orang-orang yang masuk dalam daftar kekhawatirannya bertambah satu.

Ia tidak tahu siapa. Yang pasti, ada satu lagi yang harus ia khawatirkan.

Dan ia juga tidak tahu dari mana noda di atas meja ini. Sepertinya tetesan darah, tapi darah siapa?

**FIN**


End file.
